This invention is directed to containers adapted to be connected to one another in a manner which will permit the contents of the containers to be intermixed. In particular, this invention is directed to mixing containers with adapters to enable the contents of a first container to be mixed with the contents of a second container.
It is often desired to mix the contents of one container with the contents of a second container to prepare a mixture thereof. For example, in preparing pharmaceutical products or medicines to be administered in liquid form, it is often desired to mix a concentrated form of a medicine with water to prepare a dilute solution of the medicine suitable for administering to a patient. It is usually preferred to wait until the solution is needed before preparing the mixture. There is a need, therefore, for a mixing container and adapter that is quick and easy to use, and that permits reliable mixing.
The invention is also of value in any application where two ingredients need to be mixed just prior to dispensing.